El Castigo
by Nat Love67
Summary: Una gran batalla lleba a los bleider a cumplir un castigo que para ningun chico es agradable, deben ir al colegio. Alli tendran que soportar muchas cosas y veran que se siente ir al colegio.
1. Batalla

Eran las 11:00 am; Ginga, Madoka, Hikaru, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yu y Masamune estaban tranquilos en el parque haciendo un pequeño picnic; hasta que 2 conocidos se les acercaron.

-Ryuga…-dijo Kyoya al ver al chico

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Madoka

-solo pasaba por aquí-dijo

-¡Kenchi!-grito Yu al ver al chico y corrió a abrazarlo

- hola Yu-dijo tratando de respirar

Luego, por muchas suplicas de Kenta, los dos se quedaron, pero la verdad no fue muy buena idea.

-escucha, Ryuga, yo soy un mejor bleider que tu así que, ni pienses que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos ganaras- dijo Kyoya recostado en el pasto

-habla todo lo que quieras, el resultado de la batalla será el mismo, el ganador seré yo- dijo con los ojos cerrados apoyado en un árbol algo alejado

-no estés tan seguro…-advirtió Kyoya levantándose y caminando hacia él

-vamos chicos no peleen-dijo Ginga y ambos lo miran extrañados- yo puedo vencerlos a los dos

-Ginga…-se acercó Masamune- yo soy el bleider número 1- dijo enfureciendo a Ginga

-otra vez con eso- se quejó Yu

-¡a ti quien te pregunto sustituto!-grito enojado

-cállate- dijo el peli naranja

-chicos quieren calmarse- dijo Hikaru sosteniendo a Yu para que no golpeara a Masamune

-chicos no se olviden que yo también soy un bleider –dijo Tsubasa- y los venceré a todos

-Kyoya los vencería a todos al igual que yo- dijo Benkei a lo que Kenta no pudo evitar

-Benkei, te apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes vencerme a mí- se burló Kenta

-¡ya paren de pelear!- grito Madoka pero fue totalmente ignorada por los demás

Los chicos seguían peleando hasta que por fin se calmaron pero de mala forma. Terminaron sin hablarse. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Ginga decidió hablar.

-yo soy el mejor bleider de todo el mundo-dijo sin mirar a los demás chicos

-ya me cansaste-dijo Masamune, este se acercó a Ginga y lo tomo de la polera- te vencí una vez y lo hare otra

-¿ah sí?, demuéstralo-lo desafío el chico de pelo rojo

-no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías- dijo Ryuga y se puso a caminar decidido a irse pero las palabras de Kyoya lo detienen

-combatamos- dijo sacando a leone

-primero aprende a dominar tu bey-dijo y volvió a caminar

-cobarde-

-¡ahora sí!- dijo antes de sacar su bey y el lanzador, y lanzo a L Drago hacia Kyoya

El chico imito la acción y lanzo a leone para enfrentar al emperador dragón. Ambos bey chocaron con un poder impresionante, creando una onda que hizo acercarse a los demás bleiders.

-¡vamos leone, atácalo!-grito Kyoya a lo que leone realizo la acción

-ni lo pienses gusano-dijo Ryuga y L Drago bloqueo el ataque. En el rostro de Kyoya se podía ver una clara expresión de enojo.

Luego de eso L Drago retrocedió un poco para volver a golpear a leone. Nuevamente los beys chocaron con un ataque directo, ninguno cedía ni un milímetro. De repente un tercer bey se unió a la batalla, haciendo que los otros dos terminaran su ataque.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron ambos enojados

-yo también competiré- dijo Masamune saltando hasta donde estaban los demás

-NO TE METAS- dijo Kyoya enojado

-eres un chico molesto-dice Ryuga y L Drago da un golpe a Striker, luego retrocede para dar el segundo pero es empujado por Kyoya

-ese entrometido es mío- dijo y leone ataco a Striker

-resiste Striker-dijo Masamune

-si crees que dejare para ti estas equivocado-dijo Ryuga y L Drago también ataco a Striker

-¡oye!, eso no se vale, son dos contra uno-dijo Masamune viendo como Striker era atacado por los dos chicos

-eso es verdad, no es justo-dijo Ginga antes de lanzar a Pegasus para ayudar a Masamune

-no interfieras en la batalla de Kyoya- dijo Benkei y lanzo a Bull

-entonces tu tampoco- dijo Kenta lanzando a Sagitario y atacando a Bull

-¡no me dejen fuera!- grito Yu lanzando a Libra

-ya que- dijo Tsubasa encogiéndose de hombros y lanzo a Eagle

Los 8 bleiders comenzaron a atacarse entre sí.

-Bull, cuidado-dijo Benkei antes de esquivar el ataque de Kenta, pero por muy poco

-rayos-dijo Kenta y luego se dio cuenta de que le había dado a leone

-como te atreves!-grito Kyoya empujando a Kenta

-vamos Striker-grito Masamune para golpear a leone

-oye entrometido tu batalla es conmigo-dijo Ryuga y ataco a Striker haciendo que volara unas cuantas cuadras

-¡Striker!-grito Masamune corriendo para encontrar a su bey

-¿eh?, vuelve acá que aún no he terminado con tigo- dice Kyoya persiguiendo a Masamune

*con Masamune*

El chico corría por la calle buscando a Striker. Corrió buscando cuidadosamente hasta que al fin lo encontró cerca del rio y para su sorpresa seguía girando.

-¡Striker sigue girando!-grito feliz

-aja, te encontré-dijo Kyoya detrás de Masamune

-bueno, combatamos-dijo y Striker se lanzó contra leone

-Kyoya detente- le suplico Hikaru corriendo hacia el pero fue ignorada

Mientras con los otros chicos había pasado lo mismo, se había separado y estaban combatiendo por toda la cuidad.

*con Yu y Benkei*

-vamos Dark Bull, ataca-dijo Benkei y Bull ataco a Libra

-libra-dijo Yu y libra rápidamente esquivo el ataque

Ese combate rápidamente se convirtió en ataque y esquiva.

*con Ginga y Ryuga*

-vamos eso ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-dijo Ryuga en tono burlón por los ataques de Pegasus

-¡vamos Pegasus!-grito Ginga y Pegasus aumento la potencia de sus ataques

-eres muy débil-dijo Ryuga y L Drago bloqueo el ataque de Pegasus y lo envió a varios centímetros de distancia

*con Tsubasa, Kenta y Madoka*

-Kenta, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso-dice Tsubasa mientras Eagle atacaba con fuerza a sagitario

-ahora sagitario- dijo Kenta y sagitario con un rápido movimiento logro sacarse a Eagle de encima

-chicos basta- dijo Madoka enojada, recuperando el aliento por seguir a los dos bleiders

-Eagle-dijo Tsubasa y Eagle se dirigía hacia sagitario con fuerza

-sagitario-grito Kenta y su bey bloqueo con fuerza en ataque de Eagle

Todos combatían con una gran fuerza alrededor de toda la ciudad, pero también cambiaban de lugar. Los chicos corrían junto con sus beys (como el enfrentamiento entre Chao Xin y Masamune), hasta que en un momento todos volvieron a reunirse al el parque.

-¡acabare con tigo!- grito Masamune-destello relámpago

-bien, colmillo destructor del rey león- contraataco Kyoya

Mientras, la batalla entre Yu y Benkei se mezcló con la de Kenta y Tsubasa.

-sagitario, flecha en picada-dijo Kenta para atacar a Benkei

-choque ala de metal-dijo Tsubasa tratando de darle a Yu

-Dark Bull gancho toro negro cuernos rojos-grito como defensa al ataque de Kenta

-maniobra especial, ráfaga infernal libra-dijo Yu

Ginga y Ryuga seguían combatiendo aunque estaban muy cerca de donde estaban Kyoya y Masamune.

-con esto te venceré-dijo Ginga con furia- Pegasus, big bang tornado

-No me hagas reír-dijo Ryuga-supremo vuelo del emperador dragón

Todos los beys estaban a punto de realizar su maniobra especial.

-¡BASTA YA!-gritaron las dos chicas con todas sus fuerzas

El grito de Madoka y Hikaru los distrae y desvía sus maniobras especiales. Finalmente los beys chocan contra alguna cosa y se crea un gran poder, nadie puede ver nada porque una luz brillante consume todo el lugar, los chicos esperan que la luz desaparezca para ver qué había pasado.


	2. Comienza la tortura

Previamente…

Todos los beys estaban a punto de realizar su maniobra especial.

-¡BASTA YA!-gritaron las dos chicas con todas sus fuerzas

El grito de Madoka y Hikaru los distrae y desvía sus maniobras especiales. Finalmente los beys chocan contra alguna cosa y se crea un gran poder, nadie puede ver nada porque una luz brillante consume todo el lugar, los chicos esperan que la luz desaparezca para ver qué había pasado.

.

Una vez la luz desapareció la luz y se disipo el humo, se pudo ver el resultado de la batalla. Todos los beys estaban incrustados en el suelo del parque y todos los alrededores y los lugares donde habían combatido tenían muchos destrozos y daños.

Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos por el resultado de esa batalla. No se movían, con suerte parpadeaban, no podían creer lo que había pasado.

En eso llego Ryo Hagane y al ver todo el desastre que habían creado los llamo a su oficina para hablar.

.

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron todos menos Madoka y Hikaru

-lo que escucharon-contesto Ryo con los brazos cruzados-tendrán que ir al colegio

-¡no es justo!-gritaron Yu y Kenta juntos

-¡me niego a ir al colegio!-dijo Ryuga enojado

-esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Tsubasa agarrando su cabello con las manos

-¡NOOOO! –grito Masamune arrodillado en el piso

-maldición- Kyoya apretando los puños

-pero… papá…-trato de decir Ginga

-sin peros, Ginga, y para que se sientan mejor también irán Hikaru y Madoka-dijo tranquilamente

-¡QUE YO QUE!- gritaron las chicas

-ustedes 10 irán al colegio, a ver si se dejan de destrozar la cuidad-dijo con una mirada seria

-pero nosotras no hicimos nada- se quejó Hikaru

-pero estaban observando-

Luego todos salieron de la habitación, estaban enojados. Caminaron hacia B-Pit para "hablar", o como otros lo llamarían "buscar al culpable".

Una vez llegaron se fueron al sótano y allí se "sentaron a hablar".

-Ginga todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Masamune apuntándolo con su dedo índice

-¡MIA!-grito sorprendido- ¡la culpa es de Ryuga!

-si buscas al culpable mira a quien se emocionó tratando de vencerme- dijo y miro a Kyoya

-Kyoya no es culpable…- alcanzo a decir Benkei pero no termino

-¡YA CALLENSE, LOS CULPABLES SON TODOS USTEDES!- grito Madoka enojada- ¡AHORA POR SU CULPA TENDREMOS QUE IR AL COLEGIO!

-Madoka, cálmate- la tranquilizo Hikaru- no nos servirá de nada hacer esto, lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos para el colegio

-sí, creo que tienes razón-dijo Kenta ya un poco más calmado

Después de eso cada chico fue a su casa, no tenían más opción que desear que ir al colegio no fuera tan malo. Para los chicos la noche paso rápida.

Al día siguiente en la mañana todos tuvieron que juntarse en casa de Madoka para ir a ver lo que sería su colegio o… cárcel.

Caminaron unos 20 minutos y se encontraron a la entrada de la gran institución. Los 10 chicos entraron, por dentro se sentía más grande que desde afuera, no tenían idea de donde estaba la directora del colegio.

En eso ven pasar a un chico de cabello rojo muy familiar para ellos.

-¿Reiji?-lo llama Madoka y él se voltea

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundido-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¿nosotros?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-pregunta Tsubasa

-bueno, después de que Battle Bleiders acabara mis padres me enviaron aquí-contesta sin darle mucha importancia

-ya veo...-dice Ginga-¿de casualidad sabes dónde está la directora?

- claro síganme-dice Reiji quien comienza a caminar por los pasillos del colegio

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de la directora. Allí tocan la puerta. Reiji los acompaña.

-pasen-dice la voz de una mujer dentro de la oficina

Los chicos entran en la oficina y se quedan parados frente al escritorio. Detrás se encontraba una mujer un poco alta de unos 30 años, delgada. Vestía una polera a tirantes negra y sobre esta una polera de gasa gris con detalles negros, pantalones ajustados negros y zapatos de charol con tacón negros.

-supongo que ustedes son los chicos nuevos-dijo la directora a lo que ellos asintieron-bueno ustedes quedaran en diferentes niveles dependiendo de su edad

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y luego volvieron a mirar a la directora. Ella abre un cuaderno y comienza a buscar algo. Luego deja el cuaderno y mira a los chicos.

-Kenta Yumiya y Yu Tendo; ustedes estarán en el curso de iniciación-dijo y les entrego sus horarios

-"bueno, al menos estaré con Yu"-pensó Kenta

-Ginga Hagane, Masamune kadoya, Madoka Amano y Benkei Hawana estarán en el curso básico grado 2 B-dice y entrega los horarios

-¿hay más de 1 curso por nivel?-pregunta Madoka

-solo en los superiores, ya que hay más alumnos-contesta a lo que Madoka asiente

Los chicos observaron sus horarios cuidadosamente.

-Tsubasa, Kyoya, Hikaru y Ryuga estarán el avanzado grado 3 A, junto el joven Reiji-dijo y señalo a Reiji y luego les dio sus horarios

-¿Cuándo comienzan nuestras clases?- pregunto Hikaru

-deben venir mañana con el uniforme del colegio, para los hombres es un pantalón gris, polera blanca institucional, poleron azul oscuro institucional y zapatillas negras; como esta vestido el señor Reiji-dijo y todos miraron a Reiji

-¿y nosotras?-pregunto Madoka

-las mujeres deben asistir con una falda gris, polera institucional, poleron institucional, calcetines azules y zapatos negros-dijo y las chicas asintieron-mañana los esperare a la entrada del colegio y los llevare a sus respectivas salas

-ok

-bueno pueden retirarse, excepto usted sr. Reiji-dijo y todos se fueron a excepción del mencionado

.

Al día siguiente, 8:00, los chicos se reunieron en B-Pit para ir juntos al colegio en su "primer día". Usaron el mismo recorrido del día anterior. Esta vez había muchos chicos y chicas a la entrada del colegio listo para iniciar ese nuevo día de clases.

Divisaron rápidamente a la directora y caminaron hacia donde ella estaba.

-buenos días-los saludo ella

-hola-respondieron los chicos

-bueno ahora les mostrare sus salas de clases-dijo y comenzó a caminar seguida de los 10 chicos

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que a su lado izquierdo tenía un gran patio para que los más pequeños estuvieran durante el recreo. A la derecha se veían algunas salas de clases. Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de una sala.

-este será la sala de los más pequeños-informo la directora y les eso un gesto con la mano a Yu y Kenta para que entraran

Los dos entraron algo nerviosos, era una sala algo grande con paredes pintadas de un color crema. Dentro pudieron ver a unos cuantos chicos de su misma edad que se habían volteado para mirarlos.

Los demás se habían ido siguiendo a la directora para hacer su próxima parada. Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y allí se encontraron con un pasillo como el del primer piso, pero un poco más pequeño y con una hermosa vista a las montañas. Ellos fueron a la primera sala que se veía.

-esta es la sala del curso básico 2 B-dijo la directora

En eso los cuatro chicos pertenecientes a ese nivel se asoman un poco por la puerta y logran ver a unas 6 chicas conversando en un círculo. Ellos solamente entran y buscan algún lugar donde sentarse tratando de ignorar a las chicas quienes ahora los miraban en silencio. Una vez que se ubicaron las estudiantes se les acercan con la intención de hablarles.

Finalmente los últimos 4 caminaban detrás de la directora. Llegaron a un pabellón algo apartado de los demás, este también era más pequeño, tenía tres pisos. Ellos tuvieron la sala que estaba al fondo.

-ok… esta es su sala-dijo y miro su reloj- debo irme-dice i se aleja caminando

Ryuga, Kyoya, Tsubasa y Hikaru se quedan afuera de la sala sin ánimos de entrar

-maldición, odio esto-dijo Kyoya enojado

-cálmate Kyoya-dijo Hikaru- al menos entremos y veamos como son los chicos

-bien-dicen los tres enojados y entran de mala gana a la sala

Dentro había 3 chicos y 5 chicas que los quedan mirando hasta que una decide hablar.

-¿son los nuevos?- pregunta tranquila

-si- responde Hikaru

-ok… emmm… mi nombre es Elly-dice

-hola- responde Hikaru, en eso ambas se van a conversar con las demás chicas mientras que Tsubasa, Ryuga y Kyoya se sentaron en el rincón de la parte de atrás de la sala, no tenían ganas de socializar.


	3. Primer Dia- Parte 1

Previamente…

-¿son nuevos?-pregunta tranquila

-si- responde Hikaru

-ok… emmm… mi nombre es Elly-dice

-hola- responde Hikaru, en eso ambas se van a conversar con las demás chicas mientras que Tsubasa, Ryuga y Kyoya se sentaron en el rincón de la parte de atrás de la sala, no tenían ganas de socializar.

.

Hikaru se fue con Elly hacia las demás chicas. Elly tenía el cabello de color lavanda, ojos azules y su piel era un poco pálida. Usaba uniforme al igual que todos los estudiantes.

El tiempo pasaba y con él llegaban más estudiantes los cuales se reunían con su grupo de amigos, pero no había ni rastro de Reiji.

Exactamente a las 8:30 sonó un timbre, todos los chicos comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia el primer lugar que encontraran; Kyoya, Tsubasa y Ryuga seguían en su esquina al fondo de la sala y luego del timbre se les unió Hikaru.

En eso entro a la sala una mujer de unos 37 años vestida con una polera morada, buzo gris y zapatillas grises. Ella, fue directamente al frente de la sala y espero a que todos se calmaran y estuvieran en silencio.

-buenos días-dijo la que al parecer era la profesora

-buenos días – contestaron los alumnos

-bueno como ya sabrán, tienen compañeros nuevos-dijo mirando a los bleiders

Todos voltearon sus cabezas para mirar a sus nuevos compañeros, eso solo duro unos segundos hasta que la profesora volvió a hablar.

-espero que se acostumbren a este curso-dijo a los bleiders

Luego de esas palabras sonó de nuevo el mismo timbre de antes, indicando el inicio de las clases. Todos los chicos se levantaron con sus cosas y caminaron hacia la sala donde sería su primera clase del día.

.

*con Yu y Kenta*

Entraron a la sala y vieron a algunos chicos de su edad, quienes se voltearon para verlos, ellos instintivamente voltearon su cabeza para ver por última vez a sus amigos, pero descubrieron que estos ya se habían ido, dejándolos solos.

Sin más opción caminaron por la sala, siendo observados, y se sentaron en el primer lugar que encontraron. Dejaron sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-hola- se escuchó la voz de un chico, y ambos miraron hacia donde venía la voz-me llamo Alex-

Alex era un chico de ojos violetas, piel clara y cabello negro. Él se sentó frente a donde estaban sentados Kenta y Yu, los dos bleiders se miraron algo confundidos.

-h-hola soy Yu-dijo con una sonrisa

-Kenta-

-es un gusto-dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa- ¿les gustaría una batalla?

En eso ambos se miran entre ellos y recuerdan algo.

FLASH BACK

-ah… y una cosa más, deben darme sus beys-dijo Ryo extendiendo su mano

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron todos muy sorprendidos- NUNCA!

-sé que ustedes no duraran ni un día sin tener una batalla que destruya todo el colegio-dijo Ryo muy serio dejando a los chicos pensando un poco

-eso es cierto pero…-dijo Ginga

-Ginga, solo denles sus bey rápido-dijo, Madoka enojada a lo que Ginga, Kenta, Masanune, Benkei, Tsubasa y Yu obedecieron y, con algo de tristeza, pusieron a sus beys en la mano de Ryo.

Pero otros dos bleiders no pensaban lo mismo.

-emmm… ¿chicos?-llamo Hikaru

-están locos si creen que entregare a leone-dijo apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados

-¿entonces como se lo entregas a Madoka para repararlo?- pregunta Tsubasa con un tono sutilmente burlón

-como dijiste, para repararlo-contesto abriendo los ojos bruscamente

-entonces imagina que lo está reparando-dice Hikaru

-no-

-ay por favor ya deja de hacer atados y entrega a leone-dice Hikaru

-ok-dice muy molesto- un minuto ¿y Ryuga?

-ese maldito…-dijo Tsubasa antes de que todos salieran a buscar al chico

FIN FLASH BACK

Los dos bleiders miraban la nada mientras Alex los observaba algo confundido.

-¿Yu?... ¿Kenta?-dijo Alex acercando su cara a la de los dos mencionados

-¿ah?-dijo Yu confundido- ¿Qué pasa?

En eso reacciono Kenta.

-les pregunte si querían combatir- dijo y saco su bey-este es Shield Puma–dijo mostrando su bey de color azul

-lo lamento pero no tenemos nuestros beys- dijo Kenta bajando la cabeza

-oh… entiendo-dijo Alex con algo de tristeza

Los tres chicos siguieron hablando un buen rato, ya habían llegado todos sus compañeros. Algunos se acercaban a saludarlos y otros solamente les miraban extraño.

-un segundo… ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Alex

-mmm… las 8:50 ¿Por qué?-dijo Yu mirando por la ventana

-al pareces la profesora no vino-contesto el chico de cabello negro-ella siempre llega a la hora

-¿entonces no vendrá nadie?-pregunta Kenta

-no creo-

-¡genial!-dice Yu

.

*con Ginga y los demás*

Los cuatro chicos entran lo más rápido que podían a la sala tratando de ignorar a las chicas que los miraban. Dejaron sus cosas sobre el primer lugar que vieron y se sentaron.

Las chicas los miraron durante unos segundos luego cruzaron sus miradas y finalmente se acercaro n a los chicos nuevos.

-hola-dijeron a coro

-hola-contestaron

-soy Ginga-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a las chicas

-yo soy Issa, ellas son Amy, Sofía, Tamy, Vicki y Zoe-dijo la chica

Vicki era una chica alta de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos cafés. Amy; ojos azules, cabello violeta, piel algo morena, de mediana estatura. Tamy tiene los ojos grises y el cabello azul oscuro, alta. Sofía es una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes de piel normal era algo baja, pelo entre rosado y morado, ojos miel. Finalmente, Zoe tiene el pelo café, ojos rojos, piel un poquito pálida de estatura normal.

-yo soy Madoka- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Ellos rápidamente entablaron una conversación, las chicas eran divertidas y simpáticas, al menos eso les parecía a los bleiders, quienes se hicieron amigos de ellas.

Mientras ellos hablaban, llego un grupo de unos 4 chicos quienes al ver a los "nuevos" hablando con las chicas se molestaron un poco y fueron a hablarles.

-miren que tenemos aquí…-dijo el primero

-…un grupo de nuevos-dijo otro

-si van a molestar mejor váyanse- dijo Vicki enojada

-¿Qué te hace creer que te hacemos caso?-dijo un chico

-váyanse- dijeron todas las chicas haciendo que los chicos se enfadaran con los bleiders

Los chicos las quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que de la nada decidieron irse.

-parece que este va a ser un día muy largo- dijo Issa


End file.
